mysteria a lost world
by tiny72000
Summary: what happens when the power puffs and rowdy ruffs and a few others get sucked in to a world full of supernatural beings and turns into them will chaos erupt or will love bloom? this is my first story so sorry if my grammar sucks. rated M for peverted boys
1. Chapter 1

Momokos pov:

okay 3 years after we defeated HIM we were taken in to mysteria lost our powers and gained different ones I'm a fire fairy miyako is an angel kauor is a demon kyoko is a mermaid nexa is a witch and onyx is a mystery in case you're wondering a mystery is all supernatural in one only the girls know that and her main one is demon. our parents and siblings are back in human world and we live alone in one house and where we go to school we learn powers instead of math we learn how to swing a sword instead of kickball the only bad part is that the rrbz are there and there f parents are KING AND QUEEN VAMPIRE so yea.

There also aged to seventeen faster than us were 16 there 17! there all the 'drop dead gorgeous vamps from heaven' as there fan club says all the girls are dying to be there mates except us we could care less there players and jerks so we ignore them worst of all we grown bods & boys LITERALLY drool over us and call us the' untouchables' cause we've never dated anyone since 13 and were bullied how uncool! Right now were sitting in the living room talking about stuff.

I and miyako are sitting on the couch talking about the Halloween party and the fact it's the only day sprits roam the earth and the portal between supernatural and natural opens too see each other! kyoko and kauor are laying down on their stomachs playing Cod screaming at each other that they're gonna kick there buts nexa is on her tablet playing angry birds and onyx is on her laptop with a scrunched up angry face and her black & white beats headsets on while muttering 'come on come on'.

Then all of the sudden we here "YES!" from kauor. "What" nexa asked puzzled all of us accept onyx looks up "I WON!" she shouts. "Whooptey fucking do" kyoko mutters. Then an "ARRRGGGG!" onyx screeches angrily. "What this time onyx" i said sweat dropping. "This is so stupid i managed to hack into the councils system and see everything i did it and now i can't get back out!" "The council's system?! If they found out they would hang you!" miyako cries. "I KNOW THAT I'm freaking out cause the longer I'm in here the easier they can find me!" she was sweating she said "YES! Whew that was super fucking close dddaaaammmmnnnnn i was actually scared". "so what stuff did you need?" nexa asked curios. "On the mystery file there was who killed my mom and dad if they were found" she stated bluntly with sadness.

I clapped my hands together in a happy way "well the past is the past and we don't need to mourn at this moment because nothing bad is happening!" "your right momoko no mourning if you miss them so much we will visit them tomorrow" miyako added." Ok that sounds nice "onyx said with a sad smile. "Well we better get to bed its midnight tomorrow we start decorating for the Halloween party in gym"! Miyako said VERY cheerfully."HAI" we all replied back we ran up to our rooms got in our nighties and soon fell asleep thinking of the party to come in 2 weeks

Onyx's POV:

in the morning i woke 5 minutes earlier than usual because of the Halloween decorating me and the girls are doing ALL of it on our own we came up with a theme but they almost got me caught with their loud noises. i hopped out of bed and raced to my closet i was gonna wear something comfy that i could work in cause we have to work there for FOUR hours not that i mind just me and the girls decorating time to spare for the biggest party of THE YEAR so i picked i black tank with gray loose shorts. and my black sandals no makeup my white and black beats and my hand knit black brown and gray hat and happy bunny purse black bag and ran out into the kitchen where i was greeted by miyako and nexa. "Morning your up early!" miyako said happily "yep we get to start decorating! I exclaimed.

"KAUOR KYKOKO IF YOU DONT GET UP IM GOING TO CRACK YOUR SKATEBOARDS IN HALF!" momoko yelled from the other room. "Does she do that to me too?" i asked. It was funny though."yep." was nexa answer then she went back to eating her toast and doing-who-now's-what on her tablet. momoko came down the steps and said cheerfully "they should be here in a min." as if on cue they slid down the banisters like me they said nothing because we have to go in like a minute and they scarfed there food and we headed out the door know what the day gonna be like...

(At school...BOOOOOO)

we walk in and of course we get the same attention as always first i see momoko get pushed up against a locker we helped her up and kept going us and other smart kids go to the 3rd floor our school has 3 floors, 1st floor for the supernatural that weren't full blood vampire royals or smarter than average people.2nd floor is where you find your full blood vamps or royalty or both and the 3rd floor is for really smart kids you might be think what kauor and kyoko smart? Yes there A++ students with a bad history with teachers including me but 3rd floor is also activities aka sword fighting axe throwing and weapon making that's my favorite. We had species instead of science where we learn about all of the creatures (there's a lot).

Today was the subject i most despised mystery's i can't stand to hear how everyone died and pictures of my own people dying. my friends would not ask questions during this part of the year right now they were showing a slid show of some of the pictures they took during the battle i put my head and put my arms at the side of my head my friends covered me with backs so the teacher didn't see me that didn't work out to well "miss Beatrix this is species not nap time!" everyone but me and the girls laughed. all i did was flinch and " teach I'm awake i just-i mean-i- then he cut me off " ok ok" he had sympathy for me but he didn't know he just knew I had a bad time for this subject and said " did you copy all the notes so far?" i pulled up my paper to show him that i listened to every word and wrote it down organized he said okay you annnndd let me see momoko ,miyako ,kauor ,kyoko ,and nexa can go up to the office we have new ss students and we need 6 people to guide them through the day to show them where there classes are ok?" we beamed at "HAI" we replied and took our stuff and left.

we were talking quietly in the halls about who are they and i hope there not mean we got to the office and all muttered an 'uh oh' cause right in front of us were the rowdy ruffs all 6 of them... then all i hear from kauor is "AW HELL NO!" then the principle came over and stopped her rant by saying you people are the only ones that are not attracted to them". I here bat mutter 'not yet' with a smirk. The principle turned around and handed the boys there schedule's obby said "lemma see urs" so i unfolded it from my pocket and gave it to him he grinned "we have all the same classes" my eyes widened the others grinned to and nodded at him meaning they did to my eyes were as wide as dinner plates and so were the girls.

We were about to choke our principle when he said you should be on your way. we walked off and up to the 3rd floor where we showed the classrooms and then they showed us there locker #'s and i almost fainted HIS WAS RIGHT NEXT TO MINE GO FIGURE then as he was setting up his locker ad crap he asks me "so who is the best on the 3rd floor" "like popular wise?" i questioned back "yea" " i suppose the punks and princess-" i was rudely cut off by the bell and a madly flooded hall everyone was whispering about all of us then we heard a "oh hey obby-wobby" that was chelsy my tormentor ,bullier, and colossal bitch.i snickered at the nickname 'obby-wobby' as he grimaced.

I got shoved out of the way so chelsy could hug his side and shoved to the ground her green eyes glaring at me quickly flipping her red hair. Obby quickly moved his arm out of her grasp and held out a hand "you okay?" he asked completely ignoring chelsey. finally snapping out of trance to see is hand i growled fixed my beanie and stood on my own and spat " i can walk on my own so you can talk to your whore while i walk" glaring i quickly walked to class. he wasn't following me and i turned my head a little and said " stop making out and come on" i tried to walk forward but i felt a manicured hand on my shoulder turn me around and slap me" HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME AND OBBY THAT WAY?!" chelsy screeched i handed her the same piece of paper and she (after briefly reading it) she ripped it in half and tossed it aside and said " okay so? How bout i take the job off your hands" i stuffed my hands in my pocket and said a quiet 'no' she blinked "umm excuse me black head did you just say no?!" obby just stood over by the lockers teeth grinding.

i quickly nodded and motioned obby to follow me then i walked away hearing foot steps behind me VERY close behind me and then a hand i turned around to face a VERY tall obby and a steamed chesey stomping off he held my hand in his and leaned down and whispered causing me to shiver "thanks i wouldn't be able handle her ALL day" kissing my ear slightly. I probably looked like momokos bow right now (note I'm very VERY shy can't really stand up for myself or talk to guys) i pulled away and murmured "we should get going late bell just rung" then we hurried into our next class.

The class went by fast no questions from obby and then oh hell no... lunch the bell rang i walked slowly waiting for my friends with the rrbz not far behind kauor turns around and says "well you know your way now i suppose we can go separate ways so bye" and tried to speed walk off with us towing behind but they were right in front of us in seconds "how bout we make a deal if you let us sit with you at lunch we will leave you alone." brick said with his brothers just nodding kauor thought and turned around and held her hand out and brick shook it she mutter 'deal' and went walking i rolled my eyes and kept walking.

i felt hands on my shoulders i turn around to see obby he then pushes me lightly against the wall cups his hands around my cheeks and presses his lips on mine my face heats up really quickly i look around him slightly to see an empty hallway... the others had left me alone with him i closed my eyes as he bit my lip a little bit for entrance sadly i gave it to him but he have to fight me for domance for my mouth as i started to wrestle with his tongue and he caught on fighting back our saliva mixed he tasted of lemon drops and black berry's.

Obby's pov:

Man this girl new how to kiss! she made a great fight for domance but i won and tasted every inch of her sweet mouth she tasted like blackberry's and chocolate i snaked my hands down to her waste loosely and slid maybe i could grope her and she wouldn't notice buuuuutttt to late she pushed my off a little not before tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth then someone wolf whistled i turned around unraveling my hands from her waste and saw the others grinning slyly i felt heat slide up to my face "well we know you're a vampire and all but you don't need to suck faces dude" butch said trying not to laugh. I was so about to tackle him " " i growled. when i looked over at her she looked like she was about to pop from redness as she tried to cover it up the she said to him "like you haven't done worse" OUCH i started laughing at butchs red face then we just walked on.(a/n ik really short but didn't get any cool stuff from him).

Miyako POV:

It's the end of the day! YAY! Finally i get some time away from him! who knew ALL the guys were perverted and liars they said (after lunch) that all of them had crossed thee fingers and we had to watch after if being shoved 3wasnt bad enough i got glares because no madder how much i tried he wouldn't get his arm off from around my shoulder espy when brat barged in b4 lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed i can't believe this he gets a locker next to me WHY?! I guess the gods hate me then i felt two hands on my pig tails and tugged REALLY hard and fell on my ass. "Wow you're a klutz miyako your such a ditz cry baby" brat laughed. Boomer seethed "why did you do that"?! I could tell he was trying not to kill her i felt tears well up in my eyes and stream down my face. "Well you don't want to be with that loser 'boomie' "she stated with a pout trying to wrap her arms around his arm and press her(fake) chest against his arm but he pulled back. "I bet he would rather be with me than a whore like you" i whispered giggling as my tears stopped. i was slowly being picked up until i was face to face with brat "what did you say?" boomer pulled me back wrapped his arms around my shoulders brushing my breasts and wrapping right under them, putting his chin on my head. I blushed he said "she said 'i bet he would rather be with a loser like me than a whore like you' and i agree with her" she look shocked and said "you're gonna pay" she seethed and stomped off. I couldn't move because he wouldn't move his arms "um could you please move your arms off me" i asked politely."Nope" he popped the 'p' "why"? "well I'm very VERY comfy with this position" moving his hands up to squeeze my boobs lightly i promptly let out my wings to get him off him following me cause we have same class just as late bell rang we entered class, the class was wondering because i didn't put my wings out well and creature with wings, claws, ears, and teeth you can put them in until the threat is gone.

~~~~~~~~~~ENDOFFLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay so here we are chatting about those stupid pervy boys i told them my story and they told me theirs why nexa heard mine she fumed "omg next time i see boomer I WILL hit him along with the others". You see nexa is the mother like figure in the group along with momoko 'the boss'.

we got to the gym we had like 4 bags in each hand we arrived and set out the on two long wooden tables onyx went and plugged in her mini stereo that she loves and plugged in momokos i pod she won so she chooses music then me, kauor, nexa, and kyoko unfurled a giant banner of cloth that was sown together by me with thick black yarn to look like stitches momoko got out the paints and opened them. We're wearing different outfits because the punks decided to "trip" cause food to douse us. Now I'm in a see through light blue tank top witch shows my black strapless bra and black short shorts and black flip flops the others are wearing the same thing except in their colors. We were all sweaty because 1 that thing was huge 2there was no air conditioning in the gym. we had gotten about 5 minutes in the music died down a little and we all whipped our heads in the stereo's general direction our princble cleared her throat and pointed behind her where- oh no the rrbz? Didn't we have to deal with them enough? They already broke their promise with staying away from us. Then finally spoke "we have a situation here where these guys don't have enough school credit and they had to go for sports and this and here we are" she looked sheepish. Then we noticed something they were holding their noses why-oh yea were wearing this and sweating...OMG THIS SO EMBARRISING!

"Well I'll let you get to work this looks really good so far" and walked off. i bet they knew that we were gonna be the only ones in here until 6 i still saw boomer holding his nose so i grinned walked up to him and said "so why you holding your nose" i teased him "because i can" he stated with that funny sound you make when you close your nose and talk. "Well then take it off you look silly" i said innocently. I knew he could see right through the act but a girl had to try. Right? he replied "nah i need to go to the rest room" i blocked him off with my wings and said "bloody nose?" i asked almost laughing i looked over my shoulder and wings to see the others in the same position then butch ,brick ,and obby ran off followed by naman and bat. "Yea"... i sighed and collided my wings back letting him run to the bath room i couldn't hold it in anymore i laughed and so did the others we were laughing so hard our ribs hurt kauor and onyx were on their backs kicking their legs up in the air i was holding my stomach bending over laughing momoko, nexa, and kyoko had their heads titled back laughing it was awesome little did we notice…

Butchs POV:

They think its sooo funny that we got embarrassed and got nose bleed well we will .pay! "Hey guys? "I asked pissed off my fangs showing off just a little they grumbled a muttered 'yea' back at me there fangs protruding a little too. "Want to get even?" i asked a smirk playing on my face they grinned evilly and nodded back at me then i explained my plan to wreck there laughing moment.

Buttercups POV:

After that laughing fit we decided to get to work even when the boys didn't show up " maybe there just gonna come back at the end and said they did work" nexa said glumly "yea over my dead body if they don't come back I'm gonna soooo snitch!" kyoko muttered. The gym door creaked open to see the boys with smirks on their face. "THERE YOU ARE-" i was cut off by butch covering my mouth and whispering in my ear "don't scream unless I'm making you" i started thrashing and looked at the girls they were in the same position i was picked up and taken into the hallway and pressed onto the wall i was inches away from his face he said " you really think you can just laugh at us and not get away with it?" he asked." yep pretty much" i said notchlantly"now let me go we need to work we only have 2 hours left"

"No I'm gonna punish you for laughing at us" he said seductively. uh-oh... he leaned in and i was trying to lean into the wall to disappear but to no avail he rammed his lips up against my mouth i gasped in utter surprise and he slammed his tongue into my mouth then i felt the one free hand slide up my shirt he touched my bra and a i wriggled tried to scream but it came out muffled as i tried to kick him where the sun don't shine but he pinned me down he grabbed the edge of my black and green bra and tugged down and soon my nipple was exposed and he grabbed onto my breast and massaged i tried to hold back a moan as i struggled but he was stronger than me he stopped kissing me to say "damn girl you have a hand full!... now let's see what's below..." he trailed off

" WHY YOU LITTE-" i was cut off by his lips roughly slammed on my neck knocking the breathe out of me he kissed a he sucked on my neck leaving many marks damn i was gonna have to wear my hair down tomorrow butch left his hand off my breast and stuffed it back in the cup. Then he took his hand out of my shirt and traveled down to the front...WAIT FRONT OH HELL NO! i started thrashing and trying to scream but my throat hurt his hand went into the front of my skinny jeans and slowly went down (luckily) over my under wear "cupcake I'm waiting until you're willing to touch there so be grateful." he whispered he rubbed my 'area' softly and i couldn't stop it i moaned loudly and 5 minutes later of fighting fussing and struggling he finally let me go. We were panted i was heaving i tried to through a punch but as i was halfway there he caught it pulled me in and whispered in my ear "don't or ill punish you again and you don't want that do you "smirking. "But I've got one question" he said "what" "are you DD or E?" i gulped WTF why would he ask that? "Come on you soooo not a d cup so what are you? "There's no way I'm telling you!" "Well i guess I'm just gonna force it out of you" " . ." i said loud. he then took me (i was struggling ) put me on the floor (it was cold 0.0) and pinned me down with one hand and sat on my stomach i let an 'oof' as his weight toppled on my tummy ow... "Sorry i know it hurts but if you had told me wouldn't hurt" he said wait... can he read my mind? "so DD or E and yes I can?" all i did was shake my head in a no way and he shrugged and smirked grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled up he got to about my ribs when i yelled looking like a tomato "DD!" butch chuckled and mutter 'thought so' got off me and left for the door i was close behind.

GREAT! Thanks to that stupid idiot we only have one hour left! YES! And NO we barely got anything done and we get to be away from those pervs. We enter the door and everyone is already in there the girls take one wide eyed look at me and rush over "OMG look at you!" momoko sputtered. "How bad" i asked in return "well your lips are a little swollen your teeth claws and wings are out your hairs frizzy and you've got a hick's all on the left side of your neck. I sweat dropped "you guys don't look to well either i think they're gonna use us so don't fall for it. Momoko and miyako frowned "they only gave us a warning" I gave a low whistle and grinned "that's some warning" a playfully gleam appeared in their eyes "so he didn't give one" momoko stated eyebrow raising and a smirk playing on her face. I felt my face heat up as she said that. I flipped them the bird and walked on this is defiantly the start of my hell.


	2. authors note (sorry)

HELLO tinysters! I know I know WHY U NO UPDATE?! You can blame parents it's called getting grounded it's not my fault I go to public school. Anyhow this is just me saying I'm ungrounded back and FULL of ideas so yes I will be uploading in the next week or two ok? And I need some REALLY overprocteive older guy to be onyx's sort-of guardian he has to be older than 22 and he has to be REALLY serious other than that go ahead and type cause I'm in need of some ideas (only idea I'm lost on TT^TT). PLEASE PLEASE HALP!

~ don't die 3 tiny72000


End file.
